


Undercover Love

by WandaLannister



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes undercover with a very specific agenda for the mission. Her crush, Bucky Barnes accompanies her with the team.<br/>Jealousy ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, _look_ at you!" Clint wolf whistled as I walked into the ballroom. 

 

I was wearing a black strapless dress, with a slit that flashed an _inappropriate_ amount of leg with each step I took. My hair had been swept to one side by Wanda, tonged into curls that flowed down my waist. To top it all, I had on a full face of makeup and sky high heels, also black. 

 

"I look _ridiculous,_ guys," I mumbled into my comm, grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. 

 

The room was packed with people, an endless parade of men in tuxedos and women in gowns more elaborate than the next. 

 

"Don't be silly, you look _incredible!"_ Natasha's voice came on the comm. I knew that she was somewhere in the crowd as well. 

 

The two of us were on a recon mission. SHIELD had suspicions that the billionaire who was throwing this party, was an important member of HYDRA, who also financed a large number of their operations. 

 

My job here, was to distract the billionaire's son and try to glean as much information from him as possible. In _whichever_ way possible. 

The said billionaire's son was notorious for being a playboy, a womanizer. Which  _basically_ _explained_ why I was dolled and primped up for this evening. 

 

"Stop looking so nervous and _ease up,_ Y/N. Have a bit of champagne," Nat's said. I inhaled deeply and took a sip of my drink. 

 

 _"That's_ it... You don't need to worry. Steve and Bucky are in position. And Clint is here too," she said. 

From the corner of my eye, I saw her chatting with a few women. 

 

The mention of Bucky's name caused my heart to speed up. It was kind of an open secret in the team, that I had a crush on him. Nat and Wanda had managed to coax the confession out of me during a girls' night which had involved _copious_ amounts of tequila. And they hadn't stopped teasing me about it ever since...

 

Bucky was a friend, Steve had introduced us. My attraction for him was almost _instantaneous._ It was downright mortifying how tongue tied I got around the man. 

He had always been kind and polite, yet reserved. Keeping his distance. Always slightly guarded around me. I didn't know what to make of it. And it certainly didn't help my feelings for him, which became more intense by the day. 

It was only a matter of time before he noticed and confronted me about it...

 

"Y/N, the brat is at the bar. Go get him," Clint's voice on the comm brought me out of my reverie. _'The brat'_ obviously referred to the billionaire's son, Lucas. 

I took a deep breath and downed my glass of champagne. It was showtime. 

 

I walked over to the bar, teetering on my sky high heels. Sitting down on a seat next to 'the brat' I made sure that the slit of my dress gave him a good view of my leg. 

 

Lucas didn't disappoint. 

 

"Good evening," he spoke, turning to me. "Can I buy you a drink?" 

 

I flashed him a smile. _"Of course..."_  

 

\------

 

A few drinks and dances later, Lucas and I were making our way to the rooms upstairs. Nat had instructed me to "keep distracting him", while she snuck into the computers, trying to get as much intel as possible. 

 

"Y/N, be _careful,"_ Bucky told me quietly over the comm and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the sound of his voice. "I'll be watching..." he said. 

 

Lucas pulled me into one of the closest empty bedrooms, locking the door behind him. 

 

He kissed me, sloppy and inexperienced, I could tell. The amount of alcohol I had consumed helped me pretend that he was Bucky. It made the job _significantly_ easier. 

 

I moaned into the kiss, helping him take off his jacket and shirt. He unzipped my dress between kisses and lay me down on the bed. Slipping my bra and panties away, he kissed his way down my body. "You're _so beautiful..."_ he slurred against my inner thigh and it took me all my strength to avoid cringing visibly. 

 

_Just pretend that he's Bucky._

 

_Just pretend that he's Bucky..._

 

His mouth came down between my legs, his tongue slipping into me. I closed my eyes and let out a moan of feigned pleasure, curling my fingers through his hair.  

 

I lay there with my eyes closed, pretending that he was Bucky, faking pleasure while waiting for Natasha's signal that it was time to leave. 

 

"Okay, I'm done here, let's go," came her voice over the comm and I sighed with relief. 

 

I changed positions, straddling Lucas while he lay beneath me. "I like to be on top," I winked at him, taking out a small syringe filled with a tranquilizer, keeping it _concealed_ in my hand. 

I leaned down to distract him with a kiss, while injecting him with the drug in the neck. 

 

I felt him slump back, his hands falling slack beside him as he fell asleep. Relieved that the whole ordeal was _finally_ over, I got up and got dressed quickly. 

 

"Y/N come on, the jet is waiting..." came Clint's voice. 

 

"Yeah, I'll be there in two..." I said, slipping on my heels before leaving the room. 

 

"Good job, Y/N. You did well. The brat is asleep?" Natasha asked me as soon as I stepped into the jet. 

 

Bucky, Steve and Clint were already there. "Yep, sound asleep..." I smiled. 

 

"You did well, kid," Clint said, patting me on the back. "I didn't know if you'd be able to pull it off..." 

 

Steve was looking at me with a slight blush on his cheeks, looking utterly mortified. Obviously, the boys had seen _the whole thing..._  

 

But it was Bucky's face that caught my attention. He was staring at me, his blue eyes dark, boring into mine with a quiet intensity that made me flinch and look away... 

 

"Let's go home, people!" Natasha announced, as Clint took control of the jet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming soon!

It had been two days since we had returned from the mission. While the rest of the team, including Steve (who had _finally_ managed to get over the fact that he had seen me naked), had nothing but praises for me, Bucky Barnes was silent as a stone. 

 

My attempts at getting him to talk were futile. He was avoiding me. At _all costs._  

 

He was absent from my usual training sessions (he had _always_ been there before, forever giving me useful tips). He was also missing from the dining table when I ate with the rest of the team. 

 

"Hey, Steve, have you seen Bucky anywhere?" I asked him tonight, after dinner. 

 

"Uh, I don't know, Y/N. He told me he was going to hit the gym, I think..." 

 

"Alright, thanks," I took his leave, preferring not to join the rest of the team in a movie marathon night. 

 

I _really_ needed to get out of here. It _hurt,_ to be honest, not being able to see him. I mean, the man was already so guarded around me and now he was avoiding me _altogether,_ for a reason I didn't even know! 

 

Also, I couldn't get his face out of my mind. The _way_ he had looked at me as I had climbed into the plane after completing the mission. His blue eyes _dark_ with silent anger and something else I couldn't place... 

 

I changed into my usual bedtime attire of tank top and shorts and grabbed a book. A _romance_ novel. You know the ones, right? The ones that are full of _steamy_ sex scenes between the dashing hero and the gorgeous heroine.

 

A few chapters into it and I was feeling pretty flustered. And I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't imagining _Bucky_ in place of the hero... 

 

 _Fucking hell._ I was already tensed and wrung out. I needed to relieve a bit of the... _tension._  

 

Sitting up, I tossed the book aside before discarding my tank top and shorts. Laying back, I sighed at the feeling of the cool sheets against my heated skin. 

 

Closing my eyes, I began to _imagine,_ as my hands began to move, as if they had a mind of their own...

 _All the while_ at the gala, I was pretending that it was Bucky I was dancing with. Every moment of that night, _every_ touch, _every_ kiss... I _wanted_ it to be _Bucky..._

 

My breaths came out quicker while I caressed my breasts. Plucking and teasing my nipples while thinking how _incredible_ the cold metal of _his_ fingers would feel on my heated flesh... A familiar wetness began to pool between my legs, which had spread apart of their own accord. 

 

My hand slowly crept down my chest, along my ribcage, fingers _finally_ slipping between my legs. 

 

 _"Bucky..."_ I moaned, coating my fingers in the warm wetness between my folds before sliding a finger _inside..._

 

"Oh, god..." 

 

I bit my lower lip, trying to muffle the sounds that were threatening to escape. With my thumb, I ran circles around my swollen bundle of nerves, adding _another_ finger into my aching warmth. 

 

"Oh, _Bucky..."_  

 

I threw my head back, letting my inhibitions _dissolve_ and my body take control over my mind. My hips moved in time with my plunging fingers as I tried so _desperately_ to find some friction...

 

My release caught me unawares, and I cried out _his_ name into my pillow, as if I was confiding a dark secret...

 

I withdrew my hand and sighed, laying back down. The ache in my core had subsided somewhat, but wasn't quenched _entirely._ I needed more. I needed _him._  

 

Running my hand lazily along my swollen folds, I gathered a bit of the moisture with the intent of tasting myself. 

 

Just as I was bringing my fingers to my mouth, a hand clasped my wrist. A _metal_ hand...

 

I gasped, frozen in shock. 

 

 _"Bucky! What are you doing here?"_  

 

He remained silent, his face half shrouded by darkness. But I could see his eyes which were _blazing_ with unadulterated lust...

 

He brought my fingers to his mouth and I watched, _stunned,_ as his tongue darted out to lick off my juices... 

 

It was the most _erotic_ thing I had ever experienced, watching Bucky as he held my wrist in his metal grip, _tasting me,_ his eyes fixed on mine. 

 

All rational thought went out of the window as I watched him lick my fingers clean. I even forgot to _cover myself_ up... 

 

Once he was done, he released my wrist, his metal fingers weaving into the hair at the nape of my neck, gripping _tight._  

 

Using his hold on my hair, he brought my mouth to his. He _kissed_ me, in a way that I had _never_ been kissed before. His tongue coaxed my lips apart, slipping into my mouth...

 

My hands came up to cradle his face tentatively as I tried, _tried_ to kiss him back. But his ardor was _incomparable..._ He was dominant, _possessive._  

I melted into the kiss, my toes curling, back arching...

 

When he pulled away, I knew I was _ruined._

"From now on, you'll _only_ taste yourself on _my_ tongue. Is that understood?" he asked, gripping my hair tighter.

I nodded, dumbstruck.

"And to answer your earlier question, sweetheart, I'm here to _take_ you..." he growled, his blue eyes shining.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this, lovelies?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale is here!

"Is _that_ so?" I asked, teasingly. Two could play this game. 

 

Looking straight at him, I stood up, not even bothering to cover myself. I walked over to the table in the corner of the room to pour myself a glass of water. 

 

Sweeping my hair over one shoulder, giving him a full view of my back, I drank the water. 

 

As soon as I had set the glass down, I felt him come _closer,_ until his chest was brushing against my back. His metal arm came around my waist and I gasped at the feeling of the cold metal on my skin. 

 

He pulled me back, flush against him. I could feel a growing bulge in his pants as he pressed up against me. 

 

His lips kissed a slow path along my shoulder. "I've _wanted_ you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, Y/N," he breathed into my skin. 

 

"But that night, when you walked into the ballroom in _that_ dress," he groaned. "That was the last straw for me, doll." 

 

His voice sent a shiver up my spine. He spun me around to face him. 

 

I lowered my gaze to his chest, unable to bear the intensity of his gaze. His flesh hand cupped my cheek, tilting my face so that our eyes locked once again. _"Look at me_ when I'm talking to you..." 

 

"Do you realize how fucking _difficult_ it was? Watching you with that jerk off? The way he kissed you, the way he touched you... It took me all my self-control not to burst into the room and kill him with my bare hands before taking you _right there_ on that bed..." 

 

His eyes had glazed over with lust as he held my face, his thumb running over my bottom lip. 

 

"Do you want to know a secret?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands and pulling him close until our lips were just touching. "I imagined it was _you,_ Bucky. That _you_ were doing those things to me an-" 

 

He growled and pulled me into a bruising kiss. All tongue and teeth, primal and _animalistic..._

 

I was breathless when he pulled back. "Lie back, doll. Lie back on the bed..." 

 

I did as he told, lying on my back on the bed. His eyes never left mine as he removed his clothes. 

 

I bit my lip, watching him undress. Bucky Barnes was _pure_ physical poetry. Broad shoulders, muscled chest, rippling abs, a trail of dark hair down his navel that led down to...

 

 _Oh, God._  

 

My legs automatically opened slightly at the sight of his rigid, thick length, the tip weeping with precum. 

I bit back a groan. 

 

"Do you want this, doll?" he asked me, stroking his length with his metal fingers. 

 

I nodded, squirming. 

 

"I want you to _say_ it..." he growled, stroking himself a little faster. 

 

"Yes, I...I want you..." 

 

He grinned devilishly. "That's not good enough for me..." 

 

"Fucking _hell,_ Bucky Barnes, if you don't fuck me _right now_ I swear to god I will _kill_ you!" I all but screamed. 

 

"You're so _cute,"_ he chuckled, his hands running up my legs from my ankles, going up until he was spreading my thighs apart, settling down on his knees between them. 

 

Leaning down, he kissed me hungrily. I arched up into him, pressing my breasts to his chest. Both of us moaned at the skin on skin contact. 

 

"I'm warning you, I...I won't be gentle, sweetheart... I _can't..."_ he murmured against my lips. 

 

"Then don't be..." I whispered, my hand reaching down between us to grasp his length, guiding him into me...

 

It was the most _delicious_ sensation, feeling so _full_ as he slipped into me. I used my legs to pull him in deeper, until he had bottomed out. 

 

 _"Fuck..."_ he groaned, his hands gripping my thighs. He drew out, almost entirely, before surging back in. 

 

I pulled him closer to me, my nails digging into his back as he repeated the same thing a few times. 

He was trying to be careful with me, I could see the strain on his face. 

 

"Bucky, _don't_ hold back. I can take it..." 

 

He looked at me intently for a long moment, before nodding imperceptibly. 

 

Then suddenly, he was _everywhere._  

 

His thrusts became rough, _punishing,_ his hips snapping into mine. His metal fingers gripped at my hair, tilting my head back to expose my neck as he sucked and nipped at my skin, going down to my breasts...

 

"Oh, _Bucky..."_  

 

His name became a chant, falling from my lips with each one of his vicious thrusts. He held my thighs apart, driving _relentlessly_ into me for all he was worth...

Our bodies became slick with sweat, the sheets clinging to our skin as we took each other, the air in the room filled with the sounds of my moans, his grunts and the _obscene_ smacking of skin on skin...

 

He ran his tongue along the column of my throat, down to the valley of my breasts. "You belong to me _..."_  

 

Each pull and plunge of his hips sent me further into oblivion. I was _his._ There was no denying it.

 

"I'm _yours..._ All yours..." 

 

I shattered with a cry of his name, burying my face into his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. He followed a moment later, groaning loudly as he spilled his seed into me. 

 

He slumped down on top of me and we lay there for god knows how long, trying to catch our breaths. I lazily stroked his hair, tracing patterns on his back. 

 

Eventually, he rolled off me, onto the side, the loss of him making me whimper. 

 

"That was..." 

 

"Pretty something, yeah..." he finished. 

 

He pulled me into a kiss. This one was gentle, _tender._  

 

"Did I hurt you?" he asked when he pulled away. 

 

"Of course not," I replied, my eyelids drooping with drowsiness. 

 

He chuckled. _"Sleep._ I'll be here when you wake up." 

 

I buried my face into his neck, drifting off into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe in his arms. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts about this fic in the comments! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Smut featuring a jealous Bucky in the next chapter! Stay tuned! 
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter?


End file.
